The present invention pertains to overhead lighting; more particularly, the present invention pertains to a configurable assembly for either a mono point light fixture or an individual track mounted light which will provide a variety of lighting effects and patterns without replacing the monopoint light fixture or the track mounted light.
Track mounted and specialty monopoint overhead lights have become very popular for many years because of their low cost, their versatility, and their decorative appearance. Because both the individual track mounted lights and specialty monopoint lights are positionable at a variety of different positions along a track, on a wall, or on a ceiling, a variety of different lighting effects may be obtained by positioning the lights and then moving the head of each individual light to position the emitted light beam to obtain the desired lighting effect on a target. For example, paintings, statues, or store displays may be selectively illuminated.
While moving the individual track or specialty monopoint overhead light assemblies and simply positioning the emitted light beam is acceptable for a variety of circumstances, there are other circumstances where an entirely different fixture must be used to obtain a desired specialty lighting effect. Such specialty lighting effects are often needed in stores to provide lighting accents for displays of featured products.
When special, complicated, or unique lighting patterns are required, the individual track or monopoint overhead lighting fixture or fixtures which are incapable of providing a desired illumination pattern must be removed and physically replaced with one or more fixtures which can provide the desired lighting effect. For example, if a wall wash fixture is in place and a mini-spot light is needed, the wall wash fixture must be physically removed and then replaced with a fixture capable of producing a small focused light beam. Such fixture replacement procedure is cumbersome and expensive because the user of the lighting system is required to keep an inventory of those fixtures needed to obtain all the desired commonly used specialty lighting effects.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a single track or monopoint overhead lighting fixture which is configurable to provide a wide variety of the commonly used specialty lighting effects; thus obviating the need for keeping an inventory of multiple lighting fixture heads.
The configurable track or monopoint overhead light of the present invention provides a wide variety of commonly used specialty lighting effects.
Central to the configurable track or monopoint overhead light of the present invention is a gimbal ring. The gimbal ring is pivotably connected to a support member which either connects the track light to the track or the monopoint light to a wall or ceiling. Mounted to the front side of the gimbal ring is a bezel which permits the insertion of a wide variety of light pattern altering hardware. On the opposing side of the gimbal ring, a light source is positioned with appropriate mounting hardware to include a spring bias.
When it is desired to modify the light beam emitted by the configurable track or monopoint overhead light of the present invention, the user simply turns the threaded fastener which holds the configurable light together. With the configurable light disassembled, the appropriate light pattern altering hardware such as shields, reflectors, beam shapers, screens, filters, or lenses are positioned over the front side of the gimbal ring. While the configurable light of the present invention is disassembled, a light source having the desired color and intensity may be inserted. By connecting the light source mounting hardware and the light pattern altering hardware to the gimbal ring, a track or monopoint overhead lighting fixture which produces the desired lighting effect may be created. By pivoting the gimbal ring with respect to the support member, the emitted light may be positioned to illuminate the desired target.